Rickety Rock
by Jemerald Goldie
Summary: Alvin finds himself home alone in a quiet morning. Soon he finds the house isn't as empty as it seems... CGI version.
1. Intruder

_Alvin hopped into the car after his brothers and the Chipettes. Dave was already waiting for them inside. The chipmunk sat by his brothers and turned away from them, not sure if they would appreciate him being around._

_This was the third time Rylie was gone. It seemed like the pup just didn't want to stay home with them all. __**I doubt we'll ever see her again.**_

_After a few minutes of driving, Dave pulled over. Everyone yelped in surprise as the car came to a sudden stop. Dave opened the car door and ran out. He stared down at something in front of the car on the road. "What in the name of…" Dave muttered, staring down at the thing._

_"Dave? What is it?" Alvin asked as he, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor came out of the car and ran to their adoptive father. They glanced down at the object when Dave didn't answer. They were speechless._

**_Do my eyes deceive me?_**_ The red clad chipmunk stared at it in horror. He saw Theodore starting to swell up in tears, and Eleanor looked blank, as if not sure what to think. Brittany stared at in with a disastrous look planted on her face, and Jeanette seemed terrified. Simon gently hugged Theodore while glancing at the object, his eyes starting to water._

_Alvin's gaze reached Dave, whose head was bent down with his forehead resting in the palm of his hand. Alvin turned to the object in front of the car, feeling as if he had a rock in his stomach. Alvin's ears and tail dropped and he closed his watery eyes. __**Oh no, Rylie…**_

Alvin jolted awake and immediately was up. He sighed in relief as he realized it was just a dream. The red clad chipmunk got up and realized he fell asleep on the floor in the living room. _How did I get out here..._ He walked around the house, looking for everybody.

"Simon! Theo! Brittany! Jeanette! Ellie! Dave?" He called, still searching for them. Alvin, completely confused, turned back to the living room when he found the house was empty. Well, he didn't realize it wasn't completely empty though…

The red clad chipmunk hopped onto the kitchen counter and walked around. He was so desperate to find someone in this seemed-like-empty-house, that he didn't even see it. Alvin hopped down from the counter and sadly trotted in the living room. He then heard some movement. Alvin whipped around and he heard it again. "Hello?" He called out, hoping for a response, but he got none other than the scatter of small claws moving across the hard-wood floor. _  
_

That's when Alvin had enough of its hiding. He raced towards a blanket on the couch which seemed like the creature was hiding in, and he started to tussle with the blanket. He clawed at what he thought was the creature, and he was so busy attacking the blanket and creature that he fell off the couch.

Alvin yelped in surprise as something toppled on top of him- - something _heavy. _The chipmunk glanced up at the creature who made the sounds, and his eyes widened at the sight. It was... a raccoon?


	2. Rickety Rock

Alvin stared up at the raccoon in shock. _How on earth did it get in the house!? _Alvin was wondering what the raccoon was gonna do next. The woodland creature started sniffing Alvin. Alvin tried shooing it away, but that didn't do anything. The raccoon eventually got off of the chipmunk, which had him gasping in relief. The raccoon sniffed around the room, then turned to Alvin.

"Hey, got any grapes?"

Alvin froze and stared at the raccoon. "…Um…" Was his response. The raccoon padded over to Alvin. "Got any grapes?" He repeated with a western accent. Alvin gulped. "No!" The raccoon sniffed Alvin again, and then turned back around. "Eh, whatevs. I guess I shouldn't be eatin' anymore anyways." Alvin watched the raccoon curiously. He never saw one in reality before; only on T.V.

_I guess I shouldn't be so surprised… I mean, I'm a talking chipmunk, and I know a talking dog- - four, to be exact- - so what's so surprising about a talking raccoon? _Alvin followed the raccoon around the house, keeping his distance. The raccoon knew he was following, but he showed no sign of knowing. The raccoon stopped walking and so did Alvin. The raccoon whipped around and lunged, and Alvin quickly scrambled out of the way.

"Wadya doin, followin' meh around like that?" the raccoon hissed. "Give meh some space 'ere youngster!" Alvin blinked. "Did you call me 'youngster'? I bet we're the same age…" He regretted saying that once the raccoon turned to look at him in the eyes. "Is that so? State your name,"

"Alvin Se…" Alvin stopped, thinking if it would be a good idea to share his last name as well, knowing of all the mistakes he made that turn to trouble. "Uh… Alvin."

The raccoon nodded in understanding. "Cool, cool. Well it's a pleasure to meet ya, Alvin. I'm Rickety Rock!" Alvin barely stopped himself from bursting out laughing. _What kinda name is Rickety Rock?_

The raccoon seemed so proud of his name, so Alvin decided not to spoil it for him. Besides; the raccoon was bigger than him, and could easily beat him in a fight. "Uh… okay, wadya doing in my house Rickety?" Alvin asked. Rickety looked down at Alvin. "Your house? This is your house?" The raccoon asked quizzically.

"Uh, yes?" The raccoon loomed over him. "Then how come everythin's so much bigger than you?" Alvin faced the raccoon, trying hard to hide his fear. "Because… I live with a human… duh." The raccoon chuckled. "I see… so you're one of those pets." Alvin shook his head. "No, I'm not a _pet! _He's my adoptive dad, an' I'm an ultra super famous rockstar!"

Rickety blinked a few times. "An ultra stupid flammable chocolate bar?" Alvin growled. "Never mind. I'll show you the easy way." Alvin cleared his throat before beginning.

_I told the witch doctor  
I was in love with you  
I told the witch doctor  
I was in love with you  
And then the witch doctor  
He told me what to do  
He said that_

_Ooo eee,ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla bing bang...  
Ooo eee ,ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla ,bing bang  
Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla bing bang_

Alvin was gonna keep going on with the song, but Rickety interrupted him. "Okay I get it. But still, what does this have to do with you being an ultra stupid flammable chocolate bar?" Alvin felt fury rise inside of him. "It's not ultra stupid flammable chocolate bar. It. Is. Ultra. Super. Famous. ROCKSTAR! Get it threw that thick skull of yours!"

Rickety didn't seem to like being yelled at, but he didn't do anything. "Oh, my bad. Excuse me while I steal all you have." Alvin's eyes widened and he jumped in front of Rickety. "I'm sorry man, but ya can't take anything here. It's not yours to take! It's not even my stuff!" Rickety stood up on his back feet. "Yea, well I'm a raccoon. I do as I please. Now move and no one gets hurt."

Alvin, not wanting to get hurt, reluctantly stepped out of the raccoon's way. Rickety stood back on all fours and trotted into the kitchen, following his nose to the delicious smelling food. Alvin's anger rose even higher. _Who does he think he is?_


	3. Food Crisis

Alvin chased after Rickety, desperate to stop him. "Rickety! Stop! You can't take our food!" Rickety ignored Alvin completely. He jumped up on the counter and started digging through the fruit bowl. Alvin skidded to a halt at the feet of the counter. "Rickety!" He called, not daring to jump up by the raccoon.

Rickety, once again, fully acted as if Alvin wasn't even there. "Rickety! Rickety!" Alvin yelled. Rickety finally groaned and looked down. "Whadya want, sonny?" Alvin didn't like being called 'sonny,' but he went on. "You can't just take my stuff!" Rickety turned back to the fruit bowl. "Sez who?"

"Me!"

"Ur just a squirrel."

Alvin snapped. "Excuse me? A SQUIRREL!? I ain't no squirrel! Who do you think you are!? I'm a chipmunk! CHIP! MUNK! C-H-I-P-M-U-N-K! Jeez!" Rickety wrinkled his nose, not even paying attention to Alvin. "What's this rotten thing doing in here?" The raccoon asked as he threw a practically black banana down at Alvin's feet. "Hey, ya almost hit me!" He cried. Rickety took no notice and kept rummaging through the fruit.

Alvin grumbled and turned to the living room. He sat on the couch and turned the T.V. on, trying hard to ignore Rickety. He flattened his ears when he heard banging and clashing in the kitchen. _He sure goes by his name… _

"What's this rotten thing!?" Rickety yelped as he held up an item he found on the counter. "It's not even eatable!" Alvin pricked his ears and hopped on the way top of the couch. He glanced in the kitchen and gasped as he saw Rickety found Dave's extra phone. "Rickety! Put that down!" Alvin cried, hoping dearly the raccoon wouldn't break it.

Rickety, as usual, ignored Alvin. He started banging it on the kitchen counter, and he accidently dialed 911. Alvin ran over to the table and tried avoiding the hits, and eventually he reached Rickety. Alvin bit down hard on his tail, and Rickety yelped in pain, dropping the phone on the ground. Alvin jumped to the ground, picked up the phone, and read the number that it had called: 911.

Alvin's eyes widened as someone started speaking from the other end. Alvin quickly hung up, not sure of what else to do. "Man, that was clo…" Alvin stopped mid-sentence to see that Rickety was gone. Alvin whipped around the kitchen, searching for the raccoon. He found him digging in fridge.

"Rickety! Scram! Get outa my house!" Alvin yelled, trying to get the raccoon out of the fridge. "I'm hungry! Let me search for food!" Rickety called back to him. Alvin growled, completely livid. He lunged himself into the fridge, grabbed Rickety's tail, dragged the raccoon out with sudden strength, and threw him on the ground. "GET! OUT! OF! MY! HOUSE!"

Rickety started making angry chatter noises. This spooked Alvin, causing him to back away. Rickety slowly stomped towards Alvin, still chattering. Alvin had only one instinct: run!

The raccoon chased Alvin around the house, knocking over vases, books, lamps, you name it. Alvin hopped on top of the coffee table, and Rickety tumbled after him. Alvin saw the bookshelf, thinking to himself. _This is my chance! _The red clad chipmunk climbed up the shelf and up to the way top. He gazed down at the raccoon below.

"Ha! You're too fat to climb up!" Alvin taunted. Rickety hissed and attempted climbing up. Alvin's eyes widened. _The bookshelf's gonna fall from his weight!_ "Rickety, no! Stop! I'm sorry!" The raccoon kept going, nonetheless. Rickety was so mad that his eyes were red.

The bookshelf started tilting down. Rickety looked at it with widened eyes full of shock as the shelf started falling down… and it was going to crush Rickety!

Alvin gasped. "Rickety, jump!" The raccoon didn't need to be told twice. He was outa the way in a second, just barely missed being crushed. Alvin hopped down and glanced at Rickety nervously. Rickety didn't seem mad anymore.

"You saved my life, youngster. Thankya!" Rickety yipped. Alvin was shocked by his response, but he was glad the raccoon wasn't mad anymore. "Uh, no problem…" Rickety scratched an ear before answering. "Because you did, I will no longer steal anything that belongs to you. I gotta go now Alvin. Cya!" Rickety hopped up to the open window and was gone in a flash. Alvin ran up to the window sill and hopped up on top of it. "Wait! Rickety!" He called. But the raccoon was already gone.


	4. Trouble

Alvin lied down in the apple tree, feeling gloomy. He thought about what happened the other day when he met Rickety. Despite Rickety's craftiness, he seemed like a fun guy to hang out with. Then again, Rickety caused Alvin to get into big trouble yesterday. The flash back hit Alvin in an instant.

_Alvin glanced from side to side on the window sill, trying to see where Rickety went. Suddenly sirens interrupted Alvin's search, and he covered his ears from the loud noise. Alvin's eyes widened as he saw police cars park in front of the house. The red clad chipmunk immediately closed the window and ran to his bedroom and hid under his blanket. _

_In a few seconds, there was loud knocking on the door outside the room. Alvin was too scared to move a centimeter. The knocking came again and again. Eventually, the police managed to get in the house. Alvin hid even deeper in his bed sheets, afraid to have them find him. _

_He heard the men walk around the house, searching everywhere. That's when Alvin thought of something. __**How did they know that this house called them? **__That's when he remembered Simon telling him not too long ago that the police can track the house from the phone number. __**That's kinda stalkerish. **_

_Alvin snapped out of his thoughts when the bedroom door was opened wide. He was shivering like crazy under his blankets when the police men walked around the room. Alvin heard them rip the bed sheets off of all 5 beds, and next was his bunk. _

_Alvin's heart was pounding faster than ever before. He shut his eyes tight as the police man ripped the sheets off the bed. The red clad chipmunk couldn't help but scream when he was revealed. The police examined him, shouting things to each other. Alvin stared up at them with frightened eyes, praying that Dave would come home soon. _

_As if on cue, Alvin heard Dave's voice in the other room. __**He must have just got here! **__Alvin managed to scramble past the police men and race into the living room. He climbed up on Dave's shoulder and hugged him tightly, joy sprouting inside of him. _

_"Alvin, what's going on here?" Dave asked his chipmunk son. Alvin glanced up at Dave nervously. "Um…" _

Alvin shook his head and the flash back vanished. After Dave asked him that question, Alvin told him the whole story… and of course, Dave didn't believe him. After the police left, finding out nothing wrong happened and it was an accident, Alvin got a strict punishment of no friends or T.V. for a week. And now, Alvin was sulking in the apple tree, thinking it was all Rickety's fault.

Suddenly a raccoon poke out from a hole above Alvin. "AHH!" Alvin screamed in fright as he saw the raccoon in his face. The raccoon smiled huge. "Hey there, fella! It's you again! Alvin, right?" Alvin stared confused at the raccoon. After a moment, he remembered. "Rickety! It's you!" Alvin then remembered that it was Rickety who made him in trouble. "Rickety, ya got me in huge trouble yesterday! You dialed 911 and Dave blamed me for doing it for no reason. He said I was wasting their time. And when you chase me and broke all the stuff? Dave blamed me for that, too!"

Rickety's ears drooped. "Oops. Sorry." Then they pricked back up again. "Wanna have some fun?" Alvin forgot about the trouble he was in and nodded. "Sure, like what?"


	5. A True Friend

Alvin lied down in the grass next to Rickety. "That was great! Wadya wanna do now, pal?" Rickety asked. Alvin shuddered. _Did he call me his… pal? _

As if Rickety read Alvin's thoughts, he quickly added, "Uh… pale, I mean?" Alvin glanced at Rickety with an unreadable expression. Rickety repeated what he just said in his mind, and his eyes widened. "Nuh, I didn't mean that… Uh… I gotta go…" Alvin watched Rickety race away. The red clad chipmunk stood up and watched the raccoon go. He still had the same unsure expression planted on his face.

_Pal… or pale? Doesn't pale mean feeble and unimpressive? _

Alvin slowly walked inside, feeling lonely. He wanted to do something fun with his brothers, but they were at a birthday party. Alvin would've went with, but Dave strictly said 'no friends for the week.' Alvin would watch T.V., but Dave strictly said 'no T.V. for the week.' Alvin growled quietly.

_Why does Dave have to be so mean? It was a simple accident that I didn't even cause. _Alvin thought for a moment. _Well, I guess I did break a bunch of stuff in the living room… But, still! Rickety was chasing me! _Alvin then just thought of something.

_What kind of friend am I, blaming it all on Rickety? Sure it was him, but I was the one who made him mad. Then again, he was stealing our food. I had the right to be mad. But, Rickety's my friend! _Alvin started an argument with himself. It kept going back and forth and seemed to never end.

**_WARNING: If you are younger than 13, I suggest you not to read this next part. Reason: blood._**

"I'll just say it was both our faults." Alvin mumbled unintentionally out loud. The Chipettes all blinked at him, clearly confused. Alvin gulped, hoping he didn't say everything out loud. "Uh… I… gotta go." Alvin ran back outside, feeling hollow. He was going to climb the apple tree again, but his foot got caught in a small root. Alvin yelped in pain as it tightened around his ankle. The more he tugged the tighter it got. "Brittany! Jeanette! Eleanor! Dave! Someone, help!"

Alvin stopped tugging and tried to rip the root with his claws. This failed, and it resulted having his paws bleed. Alvin cringed in pain as the root got tighter than before. "Help!" He cried, blood dripping down from his paws onto himself. Eventually his ankle started to bleed. Alvin howled in pain, thinking that no one would come to help him.

_**Okay, 13 restricted part is over. **_

Suddenly a flash of gray zipped past Alvin. His ankle was torn free from the root in an instant. Alvin yipped in happiness. "Rickety!" Alvin hugged the raccoon, thankful that he came to his rescue. "Are you okay there?" Rickety asked. Alvin shuddered. "I don't know… my ankle and paws hurt a lot, but you came at a good time. Thanks, Rickety!" Rickety smiled. "It's what friends do, right? They help each other out!" Alvin smiled back and gave another friendly hug.

_I guess this raccoon was never so bad after all._


End file.
